


The Stars of Your Galaxy

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who would've thought Yeosang's birthday party would become the place for him and Wooyoung to experience color together?
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Always With You - Woosang Fic Fest





	The Stars of Your Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DelicateBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateBlossom/pseuds/DelicateBlossom) in the [WoosangFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WoosangFicFest) collection. 



Wooyoung already had his plans for the night, and that did _not _include attending a party for someone who hated him.__

__He much rather search for the person who allowed a little color in his life. Literally, little._ _

__He had only just started seeing color a few months ago at his friend's party. Prior to that he only saw life in grey, occasionally the white and black as well, but mainly various shades of grey._ _

__Until that fateful night._ _

__Wooyoung hadn't noticed the change of color until he got home. The greys now had more to them. There were warm hues, as well as cool hues. Even the faintest hint of yellow tints began to appear as days went by._ _

__Slowly, but surely, various tints of colors were making themselves known to him._ _

__Since Yunho's party, he's been on the journey to spot the one who allowed his world of grey to become, almost completely, foreign. The most Wooyoung knew about the other person was they were at the bowling alley that night, and he's seen said person a couple more times after the fact._ _

__Only issue was the bowling alley they went to is a popular hangout spot for other students. And, if the person is another classmate, Wooyoung had no idea how to find said person and eventually confront them._ _

__He wondered if the other knew already about Wooyoung, and could potentially be avoiding him due to not liking him. Wooyoung needed to find the nysterious person for his own sanity at this point._ _

__That meant getting out of attending the party his friends were trying to force him to._ _

__"He doesn't even like me!" The youngest protested. "So, why should I go?"_ _

__"Who doesn't like you?" Hongjoong questioned, looking up from his phone. He had been blocking out Yunho and Wooyoung's conversation, already knowing the usual end result._ _

__"Yeosang," Wooyoung answered, sending a quick glance at the oldest. His eyes returned to Yunho. "I'm not going."_ _

__"And how do you know that?"_ _

__"He always avoids me whenever we hang out with him and his friends," Wooyoung answered, finding that reason good enough on its own._ _

__"Wooyoung, he doesn't hate you. How could he even hate you if you've never had a proper conversation?" Yunho pointed out._ _

__Before Wooyoung could answer, San added on to the older's words. "He doesn't hate or like you. If anything he's neutral about you. The most words either of you spoken to the other was asking about drinks when the rest of us were busy."_ _

__"He doesn't like me though. I just know it." The youngest sighed, plopping on the couch._ _

__"Like San said, you're only basing that on greetings. Yeosang's shy, and just hasn't fully opened up to you," Yunho retorted. "Now get up before I make you."_ _

__Wooyoung glared. "You wouldn't dare. Now you guys go, I'm staying."_ _

__Standing by the front door, Hongjoong and San laughed at the younger's stubbornness._ _

__Yunho looked towards them, giving a silent signal for them to prepare to deal with a whiny Wooyoung during the car ride. He walked over to the younger, grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the floor, causing Wooyoung to land with a thud._ _

__"OW!!" The younger's foot quickly met with Yunho's ankle as he pouted. "That hurt!"_ _

__"The front stairs will hurt worse. Need I continue?" Yunho asked, teasingly pulling on the younger's sleeves. Wooyoung retracted his arms and shook his head._ _

__"Alright! You win!" He stood up, and mumbled. "I'll go to the stupid party."_ _

__"You make it seem as if it's the end of the world."_ _

__"And you never know, maybe you'll find that someone to fully bring all colors to life for you."_ _

__Wooyoung scoffed at his friends' words, now standing with an eye roll. "Let's just get this over with," he said, following the three out to the car. He really didn't want to attend the party but, he knew Yunho would drag him out anyways as he's always done._ _

__❁_ _

__Small._ _

__A small party was all he asked for, and what his friends had promised him._ _

__Frankly, Yeosang didn't even want to celebrate his birthday. He found it a regular day on which he was born. He never saw the speciality about going super big every year for a day he often spent most of in a classroom. By the time he was eleven, his parents noticed the lack of enthusiasm he held surrounding his birthday. So they stopped with the big celebrations and allowed their son to choose what he wanted to do._ _

__Usually ended with him spending the day on the couch and watching shows, while eating whatever he craved that year on the day._ _

__However, since meeting Mingi, Jongho and Seonghwa, over the years they've been trying to get him to agree to a party. They only wanted to celebrate the special boy in their lives._ _

__That just wasn't Yeosang, though._ _

__He enjoyed going out with them for a dinner. Always found it entertaining when he'd tell the boys he doesn't care where they go just to watch Mingi and Jongho argue with Seonghwa ending it by flipping a coin. The anticipation which sparkled in their eyes like the brightest stars in the night sky when it came time for him to open the gift. A few years ago, the boys managed to get him a brand new skateboard after having lost it during late night shenanigans._ _

__It wasn't as if Yeosang hated parties. They just weren't for him._ _

__He would rather have something small and talk the night away with company he genuinely enjoys. He didn't need a huge party filled with people who more than likely arrived for the free food and couldn't give two shits about him._ _

__With every new person who walked through the front door, Yeosang grew more tired. It's not like he didn't know them either._ _

__He recognized every face that entered his home. That didn't mean he liked every person. He knew for certain a few definitely lied about their relationship, with him, to Seonghwa just to be invited._ _

__Yeosang didn't blame his friends either. He couldn't._ _

__The three wouldn't be able to spot the liars from the ones who least cared a little about Yeosang. His former classmates were great at masking their true selves._ _

__He stood semi-close to the entrance, leaning against a wall of the living room, to greet people easier. He had perfect view of the front door, making it also easy for those entering to spot him. The quicker he heard every 'happy birthday', then the faster he could spend the rest of the night with ones he wanted to be surrounded by._ _

__At some point, his mind took over and went on autopilot as he zoned out. It wasn't long, hardly half an hour, before he came out of it with the shout of his name._ _

__"YEOSANG!! THE BIRTHDAY BOY!!" Yunho cheered, making his way over. "Happy birthday!"_ _

__Yeosang laughed as he hugged his other tall friend. They weren't super close but the two friend groups often hung out whenever Jongho and Yunho wanted to get everyone together._ _

__"Thanks, Yunho. Nice to see you could come," he said, greeting San and Hongjoong with a wave and nod._ _

__"Didn't have much of a choice," the older teased, playfully bumping their arms together. "Thought it was going to be a small party?"_ _

__"I did too," Yeosang admitted. The smile Yunho wore slowly slid away as he heard the disappointment in the younger's voice. Yeosang caught this and quickly flashed a toothy smile. "Jongho has been asking for you though!! Something about him and Mingi needing you for to set a game up? I didn't pay much attention in all honesty." He then looked behind Yunho towards the older's other friends. "I think Seonghwa is in the kitchen, grabbing more drinks to put out here."_ _

__The threw friends gave their birthday messages to Yeosang once again before dispersing throughout the house. Yeosang let out a small laugh as he leant back against the wall, waiting for the next person to walk over._ _

__Then he spotted him._ _

__A boy with wavy light blonde hair, whose body was getting drowned out by the oversized grey sweater he wore. He stood only a handful of people away, and appeared to be in a world of his own watching the other party goers._ _

__Yeosang knew he'd seen the boy a few times before this night, but tonight he seemed different. He couldn't pinpoint it but something about the other's beauty left him breathless._ _

__Their eyes met for barely a second, Wooyoung having been the first to look away._ _

__Yeosang only got a brief glance at the boy's joyous smile before he was dragged away by an old middle school friend. He softly cursed under his breath over all the unwanted attention._ _

__He played nice though._ _

__Yeosang kept the conversations short, but remained polite to the ones who used to taunt him during his younger years. The few people he actually remained (somewhat) friends with got a little longer of a conversation._ _

__However, he really wanted to be anywhere else. All he had wished for since morning was for the day to end with forgetting everything the next day that occurred._ _

__Jongho, Mingi and Seonghwa were his only real friends, and all he needed every year. Aware of all the effort they had put into the party, Yeosang promised himself to get through the night for their sake. All they wanted was to celebrate their friend and Yeosang wouldn't let their plans go to waste._ _

__That's why for another forty minutes he had put on the best fake smile he could muster, and get through as many conversations as possible. His stomach ended up saving him as he used getting a snack as an excuse before slipping away from the large crowd._ _

__Aware of where his friends were and what they were doing, Yeosang found this the perfect time to escape to his room. Just a quick break to recharge himself and be alone with his thoughts._ _

__Or so he thought._ _

__The plan got ruined the moment he realized someone was in his room. The person, still sitting on the birthday boy's bed, didn't even flinch when Yeosang opened the door and the sudden noise which came from the party._ _

__Yeosang closed the door behind himself, placing his phone lightly on his desk. He walked towards his bed, stopping only a couple steps away. With his arms crossed, he cleared his throat._ _

__This time the person flinched, and instantly turned around. His eyes widened as the realization hit of who's room he was in._ _

__"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought this was some spare," the light blonde said, quickly standing up. Yeosang only pointed to the wall now behind him. The other turned and noticed photos of the birthday boy and his friends plastered all over. "Oh," he softly said to himself. "I promise I'm not some creep. It just got to be a lot out there, and I just wasn't thinking. I went to the first empty room I could andㅡ" He stopped himself from rambling any further. He pulled his sleeves down, to pick at the cuffs, in attempts to hide his nerves. "I'll just go. Sorry again."_ _

__Yeosang chuckled as he watched the other's eyes avoid his. Yeosang grabbing his arm gently, as he was leaving to exit, to stop him. "It's obvious you don't want to return out there."_ _

__"No, no. It's fine. My friends areㅡ"_ _

__"Wooyoung."_ _

__Hearing his name slip from between the older's lips caused a gasp to leave between his own._ _

__"You justㅡ... How doㅡ"_ _

__"Our friends have hung out quite a lot, don't you think?" Yeosang asked, a teaseful tone behind his words. "You usually sit by San, or talk with Mingi whenever we're all together."_ _

__"Yeah..." Wooyoung shyly admitted, eyes still casted to the ground. "I just never thought you noticed me."_ _

__"Hard not to notice someone who constantly avoids you." Despite the inability to see the other's eyes, Yeosang _could _see the way the other's mouth opened and closed a few times. Another laugh came from the older. "It's alright. Can't fully blame you when I never tried getting to know you either."___ _

____Wooyoung nodded. That's all he felt he could do._ _ _ _

____The birthday boy glanced around his room, before finally sighing. His eyes landed back on the shy male in front of him. "Hey," Yeosang lightly bumped his arm into the younger's, "why don't we play a game?"_ _ _ _

____Finally, Wooyoung met the older's gaze for the second time that night. However, it didn't last long and his eyes were filled with confusion._ _ _ _

____"Well, you don't want to go back. I never even wanted a party this big, so let's just hang out together for a bit."_ _ _ _

____Wooyoung was still confused, but agreed with a small nod and a gentle smile appearing. "Alright. What do you have in mind?"_ _ _ _

____"Come here." Yeosang stated, before grabbing a deck of cards off his dresser and opening the window doors to his small balcony._ _ _ _

____An area Wooyoung hadn't noticed before._ _ _ _

____Yeosang stepped out onto the wooden floor, holding his hand to the younger. "Coming?"_ _ _ _

____Wooyoung hesitated, allowing his brain to rack through all the different scenarios that could occur. A little voice inside him also reminded the blonde the way he believed Yeosang felt towards him. Though, another voice jumped in to remind him how the older had proven that wrong in the last ten minutes._ _ _ _

____With a shake of the head, Wooyoung cleared the thoughts away and accepted Yeosang's request._ _ _ _

____The two sat close together on the dark wood. Yeosang partially closed the doors to give them more space, despite having more than enough room. The balcony could fit five, maybe six, people and has had long, late night talks with his friends in this very spot._ _ _ _

____Yet, something within told Yeosang to keep the window doors shut. So, he did._ _ _ _

____Wooyoung looked at their surroundings, mostly trees and the sky in sight. Billions of stars sparkling and covering the dark blue sky with beauty._ _ _ _

____Meanwhile, Yeosang had shuffled and dealt the cards prior to taking the chance of admiring the younger's beauty. Something felt off, but not in a bad way._ _ _ _

____Yeosang couldn't explain it. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the younger._ _ _ _

____Wooyoung eventually felt Yeosang's stare on him, but continued to avoid his gaze. Instead, he noticed the cards in front of him._ _ _ _

____"Really? Uno?" Wooyoung chuckled._ _ _ _

____"Scared to lose?" Yeosang challenged._ _ _ _

____The younger playfully glared, picking up his cards. "Let's see what you've got."_ _ _ _

_____Cute _, Yeosang thought.__ _ _ _ _

______He flipped the top card over, and gestured for Wooyoung to go first. Tge younger looked over his cards a few times, before placing finally settling on a card to put down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon enough the Uno game took over their interest. They were more focused on causing the other to pick up cards than to realize their phones were left inside the older's room._ _ _ _ _ _

______❁_ _ _ _ _ _

______A little over an hour had passed since Yeosang disappeared out his friend's view._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seonghwa wouldn't had been worried if Sungho, an old friend Yeosang had been speaking to, hadn't came to him asking where their mutual friend went. According to Sungho, Yeosang excused himself to grab a quick snack and mention something to Seonghwa._ _ _ _ _ _

______However, obviously, that wasn't the case as Seonghwa hadn't seen Yeosang since the arrival of Hongjoong's friend group. Well, Seonghwa had occasionally glanced over towards his best friend, but each time Yeosang appeared alright and in a decent conversation with people._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jongho and Mingi didn't help, or care very much, since both assumed the birthday boy was chatting with old childhood friends. An assumption which Seonghwa already knew was very wrong._ _ _ _ _ _

______The eldest found it useless to try to gain any help from them, as they were too busy starting a game with Yunho and a few students from their college._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seonghwa was very much panicking, but he tried to remain calm though as he searched around. He checked every room that came to mind, opting out of Yeosang's bedroom as the younger promised not to hide away there during the duration of the party._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luckily for him, he soon spotted a familiar face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seonghwa ran over to the kitchen towards San, who just dared Hongjoong to drink a very weird concoction that Seonghwa didn't even want to know about._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Seonghwa!!" San cheered upon noticing said male, unaware of his nervous state. "Want to join in on a dare?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______The oldest of the three continued to search their surroundings, half-listening to the younger's words. "Maybe next round."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hongjoong grabbed his friend's arm to get the older to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Hwa, what's wrong?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We can't find Yeosang anywhere. I'm assuming though you haven't seen him either."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hongjoong confirmed with a shake of the head. "Not since we arrived, no."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Five simple words that sent the eldest into full panic mode. He instantly started to blame Yeosang's disappearance on himself. He quickly believed if the party hadn't gotten as big as it did then the younger wouldn't have a need to disappear._ _ _ _ _ _

______Not wanting him to stress too much, San and Hongjoong offered to help find the missing birthday boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______"For all you know he could've gone to the bathroom, and returned to some spot you already checked."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hongjoong didn't really give Seonghwa much of a chance to think the possibility over as he was already walking towards the living room, thinking he caught sight of the birthday boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a reassuring pat on the shoulder, San made a promise to Seonghwa. "We'll find him. He couldn't have gotten far."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seonghwa chuckled. "It's Yeosang. Of course he can."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Have you tried asking Yunho?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seonghwa nodded with a sigh. "He was with Jongho and Mingi when I asked them."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Huh... maybe Wooyoung saw him," San thought aloud as he searched for his blonde friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Actually, where is Wooyoung?" Seonghwa questioned, feeling he hasn't seen much of the other._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I... I don't know." A frown formed amongst San's lips as he begun to feel guilt over not noticing his own friend missing as well. "Have you tried calling Yeosang?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Straight to voicemail." His shoulders deflated, eyes returning to the search of finding the top of his friend's head. "You should try calling Wooyoung though. Even if they aren't together, it's better to know the whereabouts of at least one friend."_ _ _ _ _ _

______San pulled his phone out his pocket and immediately clicked on Wooyoung's contact after unlocking his phone. While waiting for a voice to answer on the other end, San walked around the party with Seonghwa in hopes to find the missing two._ _ _ _ _ _

______❁_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nearly forty-five minutes had passed since Seonghwa recruited the help of San and Hongjoong._ _ _ _ _ _

______The three friends searched every corner of every room at least four times within that time span. San was beginning to reach the same level of panic as Seonghwa with each minute that passed with no sign of their friends. Hongjoong was trying his best to keep them calm and assure the two males were perfectly fine. Though, even Hongjoong doubted his own words._ _ _ _ _ _

______To keep them from having a breakdown in the middle of the living room, Hongjoong suggested they go outside, calm down and try calling the two again as he searches the house one more time._ _ _ _ _ _

______San and Seonghwa simply nodded. They wanted to argue and stay to help look around but, both were aware their current states would complicate things more than help._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Could they have left?" San questioned, leaning against the house._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeosang wouldn't. He doesn't drive and has been complaining all week about having to save his money for some trip," Seonghwa quickly explained. He knew Yeosang was close nearby, and it frustrated him not knowing exactly _where _he was. "What about Wooyoung?"___ _ _ _ _ _

________"He would want to, but he'd never leave alone. Well no," San quickly corrected himself, "he wouldn't leave without telling one of us. He always makes sure toㅡ"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________San stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seonghwa stared at him with curious eyes. The younger held a finger to his lips, and instructed the other to stand next to him. Seonghwa didn't know why but, he listened and stood beside San._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rather than hearing their own voices, the music from inside and chatter filled their silence. The younger frowned, realizing he must've just been hearing a conversation from inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thought I heard Wooyoung for a moment," he quietly told the older._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Try calling him again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The last three times it's goneㅡ"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just try, please," Seonghwa pleaded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The younger nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But, just as he took his phone out, Seonghwa placed his hand on the younger's. San stared at Seonghws puzzled. Mouth open, ready to ask what happened, San got his answer before he had the chance to throw hid question out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I swear I just heard Yeosang's laugh," he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With Seonghwa hearing Yeosang's laugh and him feeling he heard Wooyoung's voice, San listened closer to their surroundings drowning the background noise out the best he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then it hit him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________San nudged the older's side, then pointed above them. The sounds they were hearing came from a higher place. With furrowed brows and confusion across his face, Seonghwa walked further into the yard pulling San along. He pointed the moment they heard the familiar laugh again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There they were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yeosang and Wooyoung were sitting on his small balcony outside his bedroom. The older male was leaning back on his hands for support, while Wooyoung had his chin rested in his palm with his elbow resting on his knee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The younger of the two was telling a story from when he was about eight, and he took the blame for something his older brother did. It wasn't even _that _great of a story. Just one that randomly came to mind during their previous conversation.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yet, Yeosang found the story quite entertaining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hearing his laugh actually brought new levels of joy to Wooyoung. His eyes pooled with adoration the entire time the older laughed with his head thrown back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once calmed down, and attention returned to the younger, Yeosang's own eyes matched the adoration Wooyoung's held, their eyes holding contact much longer than ever before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both were so far off into their own world, the party was long forgot about. No one else in the world mattered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Even more, when the older's eyes landed on Wooyoung's hair again. The million strands of hair shined under the moonlight in their true blonde shade. One which was darker than the original shade Yeosang saw earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He glanced around to notice colors surrounding the duo were more pure. The colors no longer held any grey tints within._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His world was no longer neutral._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Judging by the look on Wooyoung's face, Yeosang knew he was experiencing the same thing. Experiencing the purity of their worlds showcase themselves for the very first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A sign from fate this wouldn't be the last time the two would be with one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rather than worry about the sudden revelation, both males silently agreed to speak on the topic another time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Right now Yeosang just wanted to learn everything about the younger male._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And Wooyoung?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He wanted to do everything he could to make the birthday boy smile. Not just for the night, either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But every day, as it seems fate would want it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________What started out completely as every other regular birthday celebration had slowly turned into one of the best days Yeosang's ever had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And despite his wishes from the start of the day, he wouldn't trade today for anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I get the title may seem a little odd, but as you've read it all now, the stars mean your eyes and galaxy is in reference to you as a whole.♡


End file.
